Só você me completa
by JosyZiane
Summary: Não sou boa em resumos, mas adianto que é uma One Yo!Bling...    ...Apesar de ter acrescentado no decorrer da fic trechos da música Tempo ao Tempo de Jorge e Mateus ela não é Song Fic.


**Só você me completa**

_**"Ta no meu pensamento, sentimento que não muda**_  
><em><strong>To louco para te ver só quero amar voce..."<strong>_

Já fazia alguns dias que Catherine estava diferente com Warrick, estava mais distante e fria e ele não sabia o por que . Aquela indiferença por parte dela estava o fazendo sofrer, logo agora que ele havia se separado e decidido se declarar a ela.

Agora ele estava em frente ao seu espelho pondo o terno e ensaiando as palavras que diria a ela. Era a oportunidade perfeita, uma confraternização realizada pelo departamento.

"_... Não sei se o que sente por mim é o mesmo, só sei que te amo e não consigo mais esconder esse sentimento que está me sufocando." _Não assim ela vai perceber que estou inseguro e com medo.

"_Cath..."_ Cath, não assim ela pode pensar que eu to tentando lembrar o nome dela, se bem que com esse nervosismo todo é muito provável que eu esqueça mesmo, quer saber é melhor esperar e ver o que acontece.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_"Você já percebeu que quando eu te vejo eu perco o chão,_**  
><strong><em>Que o simples fato de te ouvir me faz perder toda a razão,<em>**  
><strong><em>Quando você chega minha mão transpira<em>**  
><strong><em>Minha mente pira eu já nem sei o que fazer"<em>**

Estavam todos conversando animadamente, menos Warrick que já estava pensando em ir embora, a pessoa que indiretamente o incentivou a ir não chegara e ele se imaginava se talvez ela não tivesse algo melhor a fazer do que ir a uma confraternização com os colegas de trabalho. Quando se preparava para sair pode ouvir sussurros vindos de seus colegas quando ela aproximou-se da mesa.

GS: Uau! – Greg estava quase babando em cima da mesa ao ver Catherine.

NS: Eu morri e fui pro céu. – Nick como sempre exagerando, mas não mentindo.

Warrick não conseguiu dizer nada além de um boa noite, que deixou Catherine triste ao imaginar que ele não a achou tão bela quanto os outros. Ela estava em um tomara que caia preto com redás em flores brancas que ia até dois dedos acima dos joelhos e um laço preto na cintura.

WB: Boa noite.

Grissom levantou-se para puxar a cadeira para que Cath sentasse já que Warrick ficou paralisado ao vê-la.

CW: Obrigada Gil, muito gentil de sua parte.

GG: Não há de que, aliás, você está bela.

CW: Que isso, não é pra tanto. – Catherine nunca foi de se envergonhar com elogios, mas achou um exagero os comentários dos amigos, não achava que estava tão linda já que a pessoa que ela queria que a notasse parecia nem ligar para a sua presença.

SS: Mas é claro que é Catherine, você está perfeita e olha pra cara de bobos dos rapazes, esta noite você terá o que quiser, basta querer. – Sara olhou para Warrick depois para Catherine e deu uma piscadinha, para que a mesma captasse sua mensagem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A confraternização estava correndo bem Warrick já tinha saído de seu transe e conversava mais animado com os outros, Catherine tratou de não demonstrar estar triste com a imparcialidade dele, aproveitou a chegada de Brass para descontrair.

CW: Eh, finalmente meu parceiro de dança chegou.

GS: Como assim seu parceiro olha eu aqui, não vejo a hora de fazer a noite valer a pena. – Greg fingiu indignação.

JB: Vamos lá franguinho, deixe que os adultos te mostrem como é que se faz uma noite valer a pena realmente. – com o comentário de Brass nem mesmo Grissom pode conter o sorriso.

CW: Calma rapazes tenho certeza que podemos entrar em um acordo.

E assim eles continuaram conversando descontraidamente até chegar a hora em todos principalmente Warrick esperam ansiosamente, o baile.

_I Knew I Loved You_ de _Savage Garden_ começou a tocar e logo Brass levou a Catherine a pista. Warrick não pode parar de admirá-la enquanto dançava, Greg e Nick saíram a procura de parceira, deixando-o com Sara e Grissom à mesa. Sara percebendo os olhares de Warrick o chamou para a pista a fim de aproximar-se de Catherine e Brass.

SS: Warrick me acompanha. – ela levantou-se e levou o braço para que ele a seguisse.

WB: Hum, claro. – ele respondeu meio indeciso olhando para Grissom, só para ter a confirmação.

Depois de a música acabou, começou a tocar uma música desconhecida para eles, Tempo ao Tempo, de Jorge e Mateus, era em português, mas Warrick pode sentir que a música falava tudo o que ele queria dizer a Catherine. Sara logo aproximou-se de Brass e Catherine e deu um jeito de trocarem de parceiros.

Catherine logo percebeu o jogo de Sara e aproveitou a oportunidade. Warrick viu ali a chance de finalmente dizer a Catherine o que sentia por ela.

**_"Já vi que esse lance tá ficando chato_**  
><strong><em>Pois até meus atos não consigo mais conter<em>**  
><strong><em>Não Ligo se você nem tá ligando<em>**  
><strong><em>Nem tampouco se importando, mesmo assim vou te dizer"<em>**

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns segundos até Catherine quebrar o silêncio.

CW: Se divertindo?

WB: Agora sim. – ele a olhou profundamente e resolveu continuar antes que ela começasse a falar – Eu só me divirto quando estou ao seu lado. – Catherine sentiu faltar-lhe o ar – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, por que você está tão distante, só sei que não consigo mais esconder o que sinto por você, eu só me sinto realizado, completo quando vejo seu sorriso, quando meu olhar vai de encontro ao seu...

CW: War...

WB: Shiiii, deixa eu continuar, ainda não terminei. – ele pôs o dedo em seus lábios, para que ela o deixasse continuar – Cath eu preciso de você ao meu lado, sentir seu cheiro, o perfume de seus cabelos, você é a mulher mais sensivel e durona que já conheci, você sabe como fazer alguém sorrrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, e é isso que eu mais amo em amo, você é especial Cath, e eu te amo, como nunca amei nenhuma outra.

**_"Ja dei tempo ao tempo_**  
><strong><em>Mas o tempo não me ajuda<em>**  
><strong><em>Se tento te esquecer<em>**  
><strong><em>Só faço te querer"<em>**

CW: Warrick se isso for uma brinc...

WB: Não é brincadeira é sério.

CW: E a sua namorada?

WB: Tina e eu nos separamos a algumas semanas. Eu não a amava, quando estava com ela só conseguia pessar em uma pessoa, você.

CW: Não falo da tino, estou falando da ruiva que estava com você semana passada. – Warrick deu um pequeno sorriso ao descobrir por que Catherine estava distante.

WB: Não ela não é ninguém comaparada a você, aliás, aquilo que você viu – ele estava falando do beijo que a ruiva deu nele – não foi por que eu quis, ela me pegou de surpresa, mas eu já deixei bem claro pra ela quem é a dona do meu coração.

Os dois sorriram feito duas crianças, um sorriso que foi quebrado por um beijo. Warrick não pode resistir àquele sorriso e a beijou ali mesmo na frente de todos os amigos. Só se separaram quando ouviram as palmas vindas dos amigos que admiravam a cena.

**_"Ta no meu pensamento, sentimento que não muda_**  
><strong><em>To louco para te ver só quero amar voce..."<em>**

WB/CW: Eu te amo. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e entre beijos.

**_"Ta no meu pensamento, sentimento que não muda_**  
><strong><em>To louco para te ver só quero amar voce..."<em>**


End file.
